


Vom Wesen der Freundschaft

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: Limbus, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel und Boerne erinnern sich etwas unterschiedlich an das, was während der Zeit passiert ist, in der Boerne im Koma lag.>Post in meinem LJ> alle Türchen inAnjas Adventskalenderpost
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Vom Wesen der Freundschaft

**Author's Note:**

> Vom Wesen der Freundschaft  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, etwas h/c, Episodenbezug: Limbus  
> Handlung: Thiel und Boerne erinnern sich etwas unterschiedlich an das, was während der Zeit passiert ist, in der Boerne im Koma lag.  
> Länge: ~ 1.200

~ * ~ * ~

Boerne merkte man von Tag zu Tag mehr an, daß er sich im Krankenhaus langweilte. Beinahe hätte er gedacht _zu Tode langweilte_ , aber das verkniff er sich schnell wieder. Zu früh. War ja auch kein Wunder, er selbst war auch kein Freund von Krankenhäusern. Und das lag nicht nur daran, daß sie ihn an Krankheit und Tod (schon wieder. Kam er denn von dem Thema gar nicht mehr los?) erinnerten. Es reichte schon, daß man nicht mehr selbst über sein Leben bestimmte: Was man tun durfte oder tun mußte, wann man geweckt wurde, was es zu essen gab. Überhaupt, der Krankenhausfraß … Irgendwie fühlte er sich moralisch verpflichtet, jeden Tag bei Boerne vorbeizuschauen und ihm was Vernünftiges mitzubringen. Und wenn’s nur Trauben waren, weil es für Wein jetzt ganz objektiv noch zu früh war.

Es war bei einem dieser Besuche, daß Boerne es ihm erzählte. Den Anfang hatte er gar nicht so richtig mitgekriegt, weil er dachte, Boerne wäre noch bei seinen üblichen Tiraden über die Schwächen des Krankenhaussystems und daß er zuhause längstens besser genesen würde, aber dann horchte er plötzlich auf, weil Boernes Stimme so anders klang.

„Sie haben gesagt, Sie wüßten nicht einmal, ob ich Sie einen Freund nennen würde. Oder ob ich überhaupt Freunde hätte.“

„Was?“

„Ich weiß ja, daß Sie mir nicht glauben.“ Boernes Blick war schwer zu ertragen, aber er konnte den Unsinn nun wirklich nicht glauben, daß der andere als Quasi-Geist umhergewandelt war und sie und den falschen Jakobi in Aktion gesehen hatten. Was er ansonsten gesehen hatte im Jenseits oder vielmehr im Koma, das wollte er nicht erzählen, aber davon hatte er dann doch erzählt. „Aber ich habe gesehen, wie Sie in meiner Wohnung waren und Jakobi getroffen haben.“

„Sie können mich nicht gesehen haben. Und sowas habe ich nie gesagt. Das ist alleine Ihr Hirn gewesen, das hat sich das zusammengesponnen.“ Er war fast laut geworden, obwohl er das gar nicht wollte. Boerne gegenüber. Und jetzt konnte er förmlich sehen, wie es hinter der Stirn des anderen arbeitete. Natürlich. Das sagte viel mehr über Boerne aus als über ihn, wenn der ihm in seiner Phantasie solche Worte in den Mund legte. _Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt Freunde hat._

Und in Wirklichkeit war es noch viel schlimmer gewesen. Er war tatsächlich in Boernes Wohnung gewesen – das konnte Boerne sich denken, daß er nach Hinweisen suchen würde. Und der falsche Jakobi hatte ihn überrascht – auch da war es kein Wunder, daß Boernes Verstand eine solche Szene fabriziert hatte, er wußte ja, daß Jakobi seinen Schlüssel hatte. Und Jakobi hatte sogar gefragt, ob Boerne und er gut befreundet waren, der ganz normale Smalltalk eben. (Nur daß es mehr gewesen war, Jakobi hatte da schon ausgelotet, wie groß die Gefahr war, die von ihm, Thiel, ausging.) Und er … er hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt, daß sie schon lange zusammenarbeiteten. So, als wäre Boerne jemand, den er eben kannte, ob er wollte oder nicht. Das konnte man sich vielleicht noch schönreden, immerhin kannte er Jakobi gar nicht und es gab keinen Grund, vor dem jetzt gefühlsduselig zu werden. (Vielleicht hatte er da sogar schon Verdacht geschöpft, jedenfalls hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, das er aber darauf geschoben hatte, daß Jakobi ihn in Boernes Wohnung ertappt hatte.) Aber das, was er zu Herbert gesagt hatte, als der gemeint hatte, daß er Boerne doch gar nicht leiden könne? _Der geht mir ab und zu auf die Nerven. Das ist ja wohl was anderes._ Das konnte man sich nicht schönreden. Warum hatte er das denn nicht einmal vor seinem Vater richtig aussprechen können? Daß Boerne ihn zwar immer wieder nervte, aber daß … daß er ihn eben trotzdem mochte.

Und dann hatte Jakobi, ausgerechnet Jakobi den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

_Boerne ist Ihr Freund. Vielleicht Ihr einziger._

Thiel schluckte. Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er straffte sich und sah Boerne an, aber der … starrte einfach nur ins Leere.

„Boerne?“ Für einen winzigen Moment stieg Panik in ihm hoch, aber dann blinzelte Boerne und schien ihn wieder wahrzunehmen. „Wo waren Sie denn mit den Gedanken?“

Boerne machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, aber es war nicht viel Herzblut dahinter. Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide, aber dann fixierte ihn Boerne plötzlich und sagte: „Ich habe sehr wohl Freunde. Alberich. Und …“

„… mich.“

~ * ~ * ~

Das war also am Ende doch gar nicht so schwer gewesen, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Nur daß er die Nachteile nicht berücksichtigt hatte – seit Boerne das wußte, war wirklich jede Hemmung verflogen und seine Gutmütigkeit wurde schamlos ausgenutzt. Weshalb er wenige Tage später versichert hatte, daß Boerne wirklich entlassen werden konnte, ja sogar versprochen hatte, daß er sich höchstpersönlich darum kümmern würde, daß er seine Medikamente regelmäßig nahm, sich nicht überanstrengte und auch sonst keinen Unsinn machte. Weshalb er das erste Mal seit Jahren den Überstundenberg, den er vor sich herschob, ernsthaft in Angriff genommen hatte – zwei Wochen Überstundenabbau, um Boerne im Blick behalten zu können. Normalerweise war sowas ja nicht für Geld und gute Worte zu kriegen, auch wenn einem der Abbau von Überstunden theoretisch ermöglicht werden mußte, aber diesmal hatte Frau Klemm ohne zu zögern zugestimmt. Er vermutete, daß sie einfach Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Wegen der Geschichte mit Boerne und natürlich … wegen Nadeshda. Da hatte sie ihn eigentlich schonmal in Urlaub schicken wollen, aber er hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt. Alleine zuhause zu sein, ohne Ablenkung, das war ihm damals als das schlimmste überhaupt vorgekommen. Aber jetzt hatte er ja Ablenkung genug, und alleine war er auch nicht.

„Thiel, können Sie mir noch was zu trinken bringen?“

„Jaha …“ Als würde er da nicht selbst dran denken. Er war ja schon auf dem Weg in die Küche. Mit einer Flasche Wasser in der Hand kam er kurz darauf zurück. „Haben Sie Ihre Medikamente schon genommen?“

„Jawoll, Frau Oberschwester.“

„Ich hab‘ versprochen, daß ich aufpasse“, erinnerte er den anderen und stellte die Flasche auf dem Nachttisch ab.

Boerne blinzelte ihn müde an. Beim Abendessen hatte er noch geplappert wie ein Wasserfall, aber das hielt im Augenblick nie lange an, der andere wurde immer noch sehr schnell müde und schlief deutlich mehr als früher. Wahrscheinlich mußte das so sein. _Das braucht der Körper zur Heilung_ , hatte Frau Haller zu ihm gesagt, als sie das letzte Mal telefoniert hatten. _Und für den Rest ist es auch nicht schlecht_.

Gedankenverloren zog er die Decke etwas höher, während Boerne schon die Augen zufielen. „Das Telefon liegt auch hier. Rufen Sie an, wenn irgendwas ist.“

Die ersten beiden Nächte hatte er auf Boernes Sofa geschlafen, aber das war seinem Rücken ganz schön schlecht bekommen und der andere hatte ihn gestern Nacht in seine Wohnung gescheucht. Und er hatte ja recht, was sollte passieren, er war ja direkt nebenan und im Notfall konnte Boerne anrufen.

„Gute Nacht …“ Boerne blinzelte noch einmal, gähnte und ließ die Augen wieder zufallen.

„Gute Nacht.“ Er berührte den anderen leicht an der Schulter. „Ich seh‘ noch ein bißchen fern und gehe dann rüber zu mir.“

„mhm …“

„Schlafen Sie gut.“

Als er aus dem Schlafzimmer ging, hörte er schon ein leises Schnarchen.

~ * ~ Fin ~ * ~


End file.
